Becca and James
by Wait Another Day
Summary: For CudaChick7 and its my first one shot. Summary: Becca is known as a freak to everyone at her highschool. Everyone except James, and she always turns him own. Will she ever accept the offer? James/OC


**Okay, this one-shot is for CudaChick7 :) I hope her and everyone else like it! :D BTW, this is my first ever one-shot, so it may not be the best one you've read. :\ I'm kind of taking a break from my current story to write it, so I hope you enjoy it! :P**

My name is Rebecca Branch. I have razored, jet black, hair with a single green streak in it. I have green eyes, and I'm fifteen years old. I'm known as Becca, and the freak of my highschool. I'm kind of Punk Rock, classic rock, and a very shy girl put together. Also, I have very little friends. And bye 'very little', I mean one. To my luck, she moved away a year ago, so, yeah, I have no friends.

I despise the Jocks and cheerleaders. First of all, why so much...pep? Second of all, a lot of the jocks are douchebags. One isn't as bad as the other ones, but he is pretty bad. His name's James Diamond, and he's the quarter back on the football team. He's had a crush on me since we met in firstgrade. I've always turned him down, though. I used to be a redhead, and after I dyed my hair, he stopped talking to me. I guess he liked me better with red hair, even though I got made fun of for it. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and dyed it.

Anyway, I like reading, and deffinetly love singing. I've been told I'm a great singer, since I could sing, but I don't believe it. I have three peircings by my left eye. I like deffending what I believe in, like, freedom of expression, gay-rights, and mostly anything where people can speak their minds without getting in trouble. That's probably why I get so many detentions.

I was staying after school, like I always do, reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. I stay afterschool because my parents don't get home until four o'clock, and we get out at three thirty. I go home five minutes before the football players go home. I put away my book, and headed home. James caught up with me.

"Becca!" I heard behind me.

I sighed, "What do you want, Diamond?" I asked. "I only talk to my friends."

"You don't have any friends." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't remind me. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Will you go to the movies with me Friday?" He asked.

"No."

"Why do you always turn me down? You know you can't resist this." I quickly turned around, enraged.

"Because I don't date pretentious douchbags, that's why." I answered, and hurried home. I went into the basement, where my drums were. I picked up my iPod, and started playing to the beat. My mom opened the door to the basement.

"Honey, you have a visitor." I gave her a confused look, then James came running down the steps. I set it to a different song, and started playing again. He ripped the earbuds out of my ears.

"Dude!" I yelled at him. "Give 'em back!" He held them up in the air, and made me jump for them. He chuckled.

"Go on a date with me!" He yelled back.

"NO! Now, give them back!" I screamed. He dropped them, and they landed right in my hands.

"Ugh, fine, see you tomorrow." He whined and left the room. I decided to pick up my guitar, and sing a song that I love. Landslide, by Fleetwood Mac. I started to play.

I took my love, I took it down  
>Climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<p>

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older and I'm getting older too<p>

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older and I'm getting older too<br>Oh, I'm getting older too

Awh, take my love, take it down  
>Awh, climb a mountain and turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide bring it down<p>

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide bring it down<br>Oh, the landslide bring it down

And, just like I was Stevie Nicks playing infront of thousands, I whispered, "Thank you, Lindsey." And put my guitar down to go do my homework.

One Week Later:

Of course, Prom is in two weeks, and no one's asked me but James. The only reason I'm allowed to go (Since I'm fifteen) is because I started school when I was four, then switched schools because I moved. So, I'm going alone, and I have no problem with it. I have my outfit picked out already. It was a short, turqouise dress, and my shoes were Converse heels that came up bellow my knee. I kept my jewelry simple, with a necklace that had black thread to hold up the charm, and a simple gold heart as the charm. I have to say, I love my outfit. I went into school the next day, feeling surprisingly good. I said hi toa bunch of people who I passed. 

"Becca! Wait up!" I heard behind me. It was one of the cheerleaders, Ashley. I decided to be nice. I stopped, and smiled.

"I know you don't really hang around a lot of people, but I'd like to befriend you. You don't mind if I sit by you at lunch, do you?" She asked.

"Um, no! Not at all! See you then!" She hugged me, and left. I was confused. No one, in this highschool, would ever sit by me. But, hey, I'm not complainin'. I need someone to talk to during lunch. It was finally that time, and Ashley met me by the bathrooms. We got our food, and sat down.

"So, who ya going to prom with?" She asked, and took a long drink of orange juice.

"No one. Nobody's asked me yet." She spit out her orange juice.

"Why not? You're the prettiest girl I know!" She exclaimed.

"Me? No, no, no, I'm not as pretty as the other girls."

"Yes, you're prettier!"

"Why, thank you! I think you're prettier than me, though, by a far." I said. She laughed.

"Deffinetly not. Hey, maybe you'll find someone at Prom!" She suggested. We dumped our trays, and went to class.

Two weeks later:

Today was Prom, and Ashley was coming over with her date to pick me up. I put my stuff on, my parents got some pictures, and I headed with Ashley to Prom. When I walked in, I guess people didn't expect me to be there because I caught the attention of several people in the gym, including James and his date. After a while, it was time to announce prom King and Queen. I wasn't nominated, obviously, so I didn't worry.

"Your 2011 Prom King is...James Diamond!" Shocker. He went up, excepted his crown, and winked at his date. "Your 2011 Prom Queen is...Becca Branch..." Everyone turned towards me. Ashley encouraged me to go, so I did. The only sound was my heeled Converse clicking the gym floor. It's dead silent as I except my crown. I could see out of the corner of my eye, head cheerleader captain and James' date, Kayla Marker, having a mad look on her face. My mouth twitched at the sight of it. "Now for the King and Queens' dance." Everyone in the crowd partnered up, and James put his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his neck. James was pretty tall, but in the heels, I was almost as tall as him.

"Um, hi!" I started up a conversation with him.

"Hi. Becca, look, I really like you-" I shut him up by kissing him straight on the lips. I pulled away, and he smiled.

"Been waitn' for that for a long time." He said.

"Me too." I whispered, and he kissed me again. We danced together all night, and after a few months of being James' girlfriend, I actually made a couple friends. When I turned twenty-one, James proposed and we got married a year later. I'm a lucky girl, having James, and I wouldn't want anyone else.

**Okay, so, how'd you like it? It's my first one-shot so, to me, it's kinda crappy. Please review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
